We Were Only Trying To Drown Her
by Sarahgotbored
Summary: "You can gloat about how you were right when we're back at the ship. First, get this scaly bitch off of me!" - Milah visits Mermaid Lagoon - though it doesn't exactly go according to plan. (Hook/Milah, though some CaptainSwan at the end.) -One shot.


Milah and Killian used the bean after finding it in Smee's possession. Never Land based more around the Disney version rather than the show's interpretation. I own nothing blah blah blah. Milah/Hook, with a little bit of Captain Swan at the end because I'm a sucker for both ships.

* * *

The ship had been docked in the port for almost six days, and with the passing of each hour, the crew were growing increasingly restless.  
The rum was in low supply, as was food and all other provisions they had brought with them. And yet the captain and his lover remained in the captain's quarters and had not exited it since their arrival in Never Land.  
"Killian." Milah said sharply. "I don't want to be in this God forsaken cabin for a moment longer. We've been here long enough, and we can do all _this_ outside."  
She indicated towards the pile of papers and maps upon the captain's desk. The pair had spent their time enclosed in the cabin pouring over all the maps and stories of Never Land, learning as much as they could about the island and her tricks.  
"Taking this outside would excite the crew. I know my men, Milah. They would merely glance at the map and upon spying the Mermaid's Lagoon, they would be ashore before either one of us could take a breath." Killian said, rising from the chair at his desk and moving to where Milah stood.  
"I want to get out there. I need to know why my husband wanted the bean that brought us here. And why he wanted it so badly. He was willing to kill you, to kill me – the pair of us! – just for this bean. Don't you _wonder why _Killian?!" Her voice began to rise and grow hysterical.  
After a slight pause, he replied.  
"He's the Dark One, Milah. He's a spineless coward with a _lot_ of power, influence and magic. I cannot fathom a more dangerous combination. Please, leave him in the past. There is not a form of magic in all of the realms that could bring him here to us. We are truly safe here."  
Milah sighed heavily and picking up one of the maps she pointed to one location.  
"I want to see the mermaids." She said bluntly.  
"Mermaids? Are you sure? They are known for their notorious jealousy. No doubt they would try to pull you under and drown you until your heart lies still in your chest."  
Killian was not worried, for he knew that Milah could hold her own. And she could definitely defend herself against a mermaid – simply don't venture near the water's edge. He knew all this, and yet he did not entirely want her to pay them a visit. But he could not stop her. She was strong willed and he knew that no warnings in the world could stop her from doing what she wished.  
"My husband stopped me from having my freedom and doing what I pleased. Don't be the same, Killian." She said, standing tall above him as he sat down in his chair. She was the only one in the entire world that could possibly be a match for him.  
"I would never dream of it, my dear."

With that, she grabbed the map and her boots and almost ran to the deck. She hadn't seen sunlight in days and that cabin was growing stiflingly hot. The crew waved or nodded in her direction, all of them acknowledging her as if _she_ were Captain and not the man behind her.  
Killian followed her onto the deck and cleared his throat loudly as silence fell upon the ship.  
"We need rum and food. Mainly rum. There must be some on this island somewhere. Half of you are to go with Mr Smee and find some. The other half, are to remain behind and man the ship."  
He continued giving his orders and when he was done, small boats were lowered and those going ashore climbed into them. Milah got in the last and headed towards the white sands of Never Land while Killian watched from the deck.  
When she reached the beach, and he was sure she wouldn't look back – he followed her. Of course he knew that she could handle herself. She was smart and brave and he knew she would be fine. Something in his mind however, told him that it couldn't hurt for him to be there anyway. Just in case something did happen and just in case she did require his help.  
"Better safe than sorry." He muttered as he climbed into the boat and headed towards the shore.

At first she watched them from afar. Through gaps in leaves and from behind rocks that lay scattered on the edge of the Lagoon.  
There were four of them. They lay on the rocks half submerged in the water, the water that seemed to be so clear a shade of blue that Milah was almost certain it wasn't natural.  
She was fascinated by them. They combed their hair with delicate combs that were probably once shells, and they sang in so high a pitch that the angels above would have shed a tear in jealousy.  
Their tails splashed in the water, creating ripples that reached the very edge of the water and pushed soft waves onto the white sand surrounding the Lagoon. Milah was incredibly jealous. Being locked away all her life – first by her unforgiving father and then by her cowardly husband – she could think of nothing better than to have a tail of her own and the whole ocean at her disposal. She supposed, absentmindedly, that a pirate's life was the closest she was ever going to get to being like one of the creatures that lay before her. The mere thought of having the ocean stretching out in front of her and no boundaries to restrict her excited her and she rose from her hiding spot and went to greet the mermaids lounging in the water.  
The mermaids momentarily fell silent when they saw her. The water stopped moving and the echo of their laughter disappeared after a few moments.  
"A _girl_!" The closest mermaid said, looking back at her sisters for some sort of instruction to help to deal with this stranger in their midst.  
"Look at her long legs; I wish _I _had legs like those." Said one, swimming forward to get a closer look.  
"Come closer, let us see you!" Another said, and Milah took a step forward. Then she remembered Killian in the cabin and his warning.  
Before she could step back, however, a cold hand grasped her ankle and pulled. She fell backwards and tried to kick free from the iron grip of the girl that held her and was dragging her closer to the water's edge. She wasn't successful, and they began to laugh as the waves began to touch her boots.  
"Well now, what would you girls be doing to my lovely Milah?" A voice said, from behind her.  
"Killian." She said, looking up at him.  
"What did I say about mermaids? Why does _nobody_ ever listen to me?"  
"You can gloat about how you were right when we're back at the ship. First, get this scaly bitch _off of me!" _  
Killian laughed loudly. He had never heard Milah curse before.  
"Well aren't you turning into quite the pirate?" He mocked. Then he turned his attention towards the mermaids in the water. The hand around Milah's ankle loosened. After a glare from the Captain, the mermaids retreated into the water. He could be rather menacing when he wanted to be.  
"We were only trying to drown her." One said before disappearing completely beneath the water.  
Killian offered Milah his hand and she took it gratefully.  
"I must say, I am glad I didn't have to fight any of them today. I wouldn't want to ruin my new coat." Killian said and Milah rolled her eyes as she sauntered towards the trees.  
"You're an idiot, Killian Jones."  
"Aye, but you love me nonetheless." He said, shooting her smirk that he knew she both loved and loathed.  
"Aye, Captain. That I do." She said, then she turned and added; "Oh and I _hate_ mermaids."  
Killian laughed again and looked after her in admiration.  
"Quite the pirate indeed." He muttered before running to catch up to her as she headed back towards the ship.

"I want to see the mermaids."  
It was in the same cabin. The same ship. The same sentence. The same chair sat in the corner, the same books lined his shelf and the same paper weight held down the same maps on his desk.  
His head snapped up, and where he half expected to meet green eyes, he met blue.  
"Hook, did you hear me?" She said. She was tall and blonde and though she wasn't Milah, he was pretty sure he loved her.  
"Yes. Yes Emma. I did."  
"Well then. I want to see the mermaids."  
"Very well. But I am to accompany you." He said. She began to protest, but he cut her off. "The last woman that went to see the mermaids alone almost drowned, despite my warning to her to be careful. I'd rather not have to come and save you too."  
Emma knew he meant Milah, she recognized the look of longing and ancient despair that haunted his eyes when she crossed his mind. She wanted to comfort him, to assure him that the pain would pass. Instead, she remained silent, waiting for him to speak first.  
"Well," he said with a brave smile "Let's go see those mermaids."

* * *

I don't actually know if Milah had green eyes but y'know, roll with it.  
Review & all that jazz.


End file.
